Horseshoes, Handgrenades and an American Idiot
by HopelessSarcastic
Summary: Evelyn is sick of her mundane suburban life. That all changes when she meets a certain skinny jean and eye-liner wearing guy on a day in the city. OC x St. Jimmy. T for language, may be moved to M later/
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I'm finally back, after a long, LONG period of writers block. My apologies to anybody who is waiting for a new chapter of my Killjoy story, I will no longer be continuing that, I just wasn't feeling it anymore, everything I was writing was complete and utter shit. SO I'M DOING AWAY WITH IT! Say hello to a new story, one of the characters I'm borrowing from Green Day's album "American Idiot" (St. Jimmy to be exact). I do not own Green Day (although I wish I did) I do not own St. Jimmy I do not own anything except the storyline and the majority of the characters. Now that that's been said...ENJOY~_

I looked out at the scenery from my bedroom window. House upon house upon house, sandwiched together like everybody in this damn place was best friends. Little palm tree boats sat upon a sea of beige, while the burnt golden brown hills in the background added to the already monochrome feel of the painting. I receded back into my room, closing the window and shutting the blinds, feeling what little creativity I had left being sucked away by my surroundings. Was this the American dream? Was this the point of the Declaration of Independence and the bloodshed of those before us? So that their children, and children's children could look out of the windows of their two-story houses at all of the other cream colored two-story houses, with perfectly trimmed green lawns and watch the good Christian housewives drink coffee on their porches, while their functional family unit played ball in the grass? Was I supposed to want this? Was I supposed to get by in high school, to go to a good enough college where I would get by, and probably fool around with drugs and members of the same sex, to graduate and become a banker/secretary/office assistant so I could get by? Because I didn't, I acted like I did so I could stick to the moral code of getting by, when in all reality I wanted to drink and fuck and fight, play my guitar, hurt feelings, get mine hurt, hook up with strangers, be nasty and filthy and ugly. I wanted everything except what I had been set up to want.

"Fuck the suburbs" escaped my mouth in a whisper as I threw myself into my bed. I knew I couldn't stay there for long, even so I couldn't help sinking into the mattress and pulling the sheets over my eyes. Happy fucking Monday. I let mind wander through everything I had to do today.  
Go to school  
Fit in  
Pretend you give a fuck when your "friends" tell you how hard they have it and how much they hate their lives.  
Go home  
Do your homework  
Go out to eat with your brother.  
At least I had something to look forward to. It wasn't everyday Derek came back from university. Even though I wouldn't admit it to anybody, I actually really missed him ever since he left, the house was oddly quiet, and there was a stunning lack of pranks. I missed how he would always be doing something, and most of the time even he didn't know exactly what it was. He's also the only person to call me Evelyn and live to tell the tale...lucky bastard.  
"EVAN!" My thoughts were so rudely interrupted by my darling mother from downstairs. "I'm nearly ready mom" I answered with fake confidence, jumping out of bed and throwing on my uniform, which I swear was made by some old pedophile, no woman in her right mind would want to wear a skirt that short to any place where the other sex would be present. The two words I can muster to describe it is instant rape. Paired with a white button down shirt as well as a black blazer and a tie, mine of course always left untied and hanging around my neck like some cloth necklace. Not because I was going for the "I'm too cool to tie my fucking tie" look, simply because I had no idea how to, and everybody just assumed I didn't want it tied. It honestly made no difference to me. I ran around my uncomfortably girly pastel blue room, looking for my knee socks and running a comb through my shoulder length blonde hair.

The bus pulled up just as I was finishing my eyeliner, I could be an hour late to school and find time to put it on all the same, I just felt naked without it, I had ever since my mother put some on me at my thirteenth birthday party as a joke, I had never really noticed I had blue eyes until that specific moment in time. I mean, I've always had blue eyes, it's not one of those things you go about changing, but I had never really noticed until then. It also helped that I was able to get my crush at the time to kiss me behind the gym the first day I wore it to school. Ah, memories. I flew out the door grabbing my book bag and an apple out of some way too cheesy and carefully designed fruit basket my mom had laid out. Another piece of stupid shit to impress people I don't give a crap about. I flew on the bus as fast as my legs could carry me, smiling at the nasty bitch of a bus driver as she lectured me about being ready on time and food on the bus. I took the vacant seat in the back and watched the world pass by from the ugly yellow tub with wheels. My stomach growled as I quickly remembered that my breakfast lay in my hand uneaten. I sunk down lower in my seat so the security cameras couldn't see me and bit hard into the apple. Plastic. Fan-fucking-tastic. Well, I was trying to shed a couple pounds anyways. I rose back up in my seat and sneakily put my "breakfast" into the bag of the kid in front of me, bite marks and everything. I looked back out the window as I grabbed my iPod and listened as electric guitars blasted my troubles into another planet. Quietly I sang along "Do you have the time, to listen to me whine? About nothing and everything all at once..."

_Whatd'ya think? I'm actually quite proud of this bit, even though it's going to be a little slow of a lead up. STRONG FOUNDATION EMMA, GOTTA HAVE A STRONG FOUNDATION. Reviews and comments are always appreciated, even the nasty ones. Have a nice day._


	2. Chapter 2

_WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2. I'm guessing you're here because you liked the last one. Blah blah blah, I only own what came out of my own brain, so on, so forth. I'll just shut up now and let you read._

"...I went to a whore, who said my life's a bore, so quit my whining cause it's bringing her down." The song preached as I rolled up to the mental home they call school. Even worse, it was a Catholic school. I was originally planning to go to the local public school with my friends from middle school, except I had decided to make the worst mistake of my life two weeks into summer break of eighth grade. I told both of my parents that I was an atheist. Mother dearest enrolled me in this hellhole without skipping a beat or stopping for two damn minutes to listen why I had chosen to deny the old dude in the sky we call God. Now I get to have an education and get my soul saved at the same, two for one deal. I should be at concerts with my old friends, getting into trouble, but instead I get to have late night conversations (and by late I mean 11 PM) listening to my new friends talk about Jesus. How scandalous. I'll have to confess to that later in the week, or suffer an eternity in hell, which actually sounds a lot cozier than it is up here on the surface.

The day goes by, class to class, hour to hour, teacher to teacher. The last bell finally rings and I manage to get off campus and avoid any contact with people who want to talk to me about how my second piercing is sinful. My feet begin to slow and drag as I begin to near the bus home. I didn't wanna go back, why the hell would I? Go back so I could do homework, fall asleep, and then start the cycle over again. I dragged my feet up the steps into my carriage to take me back to my tower, because the prince didn't want me and decided to make friends with the fire-breathing dragon instead. I usually wondered about why I didn't have a boyfriend, I honestly had no idea why though. I was doing just fine by myself, I didn't need a boy to add to the things I had to think about. It wasn't like I was ugly, I considered myself fairly attractive, and I was slim for my height too. Maybe it was my look, maybe I was too intimidating-looking? But why the hell would I want to have to tone myself down for somebody who'll want to marry me before we kiss. My debate was interrupted by the bus's sudden stop, resulting in my head hitting the seat in front of me.

I walked off the bus, bidding the driver bitch another quality smile, with an undertone of "go fuck yourself" as I marched back into the house.  
I walked in on my mom looking rather perplexed as to why her lame collection of assorted FAKE fruits looked uneven. I ran upstairs into my room before she could start smothering me with questions. The hours passed by slower and slower as I waited for Derek to pull up in the driveway. The beat up old truck with the scratches and dents from the hard life it's had. It probably didn't help that I had decided to get ready for our night on the town before night had actually fallen. It was impossible to tell what exactly we were going to do, he always liked to surprise me. Last time he said we were going to do some outdoor activity, only to take me to a paintball arena, I still had bruises from that. This time he had said we were going out to eat, but I knew that anything could happen, so I donned a simple pair of skinny jeans, black combat boots and a simple red tank top. Ready for action, two hours early.  
Derek rolled up in the drive after the two longest hours of my life, running out of the house and tackling him with a bear hug. "I hate you for leaving, you piece of shit!" I laughed as we embraced. "Oh yeah? I wouldn't have left if you weren't such a bad sister!" He said with a smile on his breath as he pulled me into the dusty truck.  
"So, what are we even doing tonight? You said something about a restaurant if I'm not mistaken?"  
"Yeah, my friend is a drummer for this band, they're performing at a bar downtown."  
"Wait, a bar? I'm only sixteen."  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna get him to let us through the back door, don't tell mom." He actually looked genuinely concerned for once, like I cared. It sounded like the most fun thing I would be doing in months. There wasn't much fun to be had when you're classmates considered Christian Rock "hardcore." God was probably mentioned more times in regular metal and rock than it's safer counterpart.

As we drove further and further into downtown, our surroundings went with it. Gone were the white picket fences as they were quickly replaced with apartments of every color in the rainbow, sidewalks seemed to be made entirely of cigarette stubs, and the walls were something else. Intricately painted murals, even the graffiti was beautiful. That very moment was when I decided that as soon as I graduated I was going to get the hell out of the suburbs. I had no idea that such beauty could exist in a place, it was fast and loud and dangerous, and I was an addict at first sight. If only I had known that paradise was a mere 45 minute drive from my life of mediocrity, why had mom and dad never taken us here? Derek pulled the car onto the edge of the sidewalk and started putting quarters into the meter. My feet felt like they were made of electricity as I walked on the cracked, dirty pavement. The air itself had a story to tell, it erratically blew around, my hair trailing with it, with a smell of smoke and the sea nearby. I sigh of ecstasy escaped my lips and was whisked away with the breeze, Derek grabbed my hand and started leading me back into the streets, reading the names of the graffiti artist who had stopped to take the time to make their mark there.

We approached the very shifty looking back door of the bar, shoulders hunched and breaths hushed, acting incredibly inconspicuously. Derek snuck up to the cracked door with peeling brown paint, knocking on it using some intricate code that sounded like more like a drum beat than a fist on a piece of wood. The door opened agonizingly slowly, creaking and heaving at the sudden movement as shaggy brown hair and a long thin face poked out from the other side. "Glad you could make it man!" the stranger said a little too uncomfortably loud to follow our previous silence. Smiles were exchanged and feet made their way up the steps into the darkness behind the door where my night lay waiting.

_This chapter was so fun to write :3, sorry if ti isn't especially exciting as of right now, that's all yet to come. PATIENCE FRIENDS. Once again, reviews are LOVED, even the nasty ones. Have a nice day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 you guys! Finally things start happening, THE ACTION TRAIN IS LEAVING THE STATION PEOPLE. _CHOO CHOO!_**

* * *

My first few steps into the darkness were more than enough to tell me that I didn't belong here. The air was thick and smokey, and you could smell every one of the bodies in there. The speakers were blasting some loud obnoxious pop song, the ones where they're always about love/sex/breakups and there's a really awkward rap portion of it to try and expand the market value of the song, not my taste at all.

I grabbed a hold of Derek's jacket as the ground started becoming littered with what I assumed was cigarette butts and broken bottles. I had no way of knowing for sure, the door had shut behind us and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, only the purple and green haze of the lights coming from the dance floor ahead. Instead of heading towards the light, our guide spontaneously opened an unseen door that looked identical to the wall it sat against. "You guys get backstage passes." He said, coughing from the scent in the air, one that I couldn't exactly place.

I all but threw myself into that quiet room, with normal lighting and well below the maximum capacity of people. Derek and I made our way over to a grey-green dusty couch and landed heavily on it, as if we had been carrying the weight of the world the entire walk up here. Sitting on the opposite side of the room were some beyond well used drums, and well as a base guitar and a couple electric ones. I wanted to go over and touch all of them, but the look Derek gave me said "For the love of god you will stay on this couch and not embarrass me." He knew I had an odd attraction to musical instruments, but I couldn't play them well for the life of me. Star crossed lovers, if humans and inanimate objects could be lovers. Maybe in another life...

"FUCK!" my thoughts were interrupted by Derek's less-than-tasteful use of language as I snapped my head to look at what was the matter. His face was contorted with panic, something was definitely wrong to say the least. My heart started beating a mile a minute as the adrenaline began working it's way into my bloodstream. Time slowed as I followed Derek's gaze to the object behind my shoulder, a tall stack of amps that were going to be used for the show, and and even larger pile of cardboard boxes stacked next to it. Sheer terror took a hold of what little was left of my functional mind as I saw the stack of amps slowly started leaning towards me as the door was opened too far, pushing them closer and closer to crushing me with each inch. The primal part of my brain took control, I had two choices, fight or flight, the odds weren't exactly in my favor, I had a 50% chance of picking the wrong one, then again, I had a 50% chance of picking the right one. I tiptoed over each choice and it's outcome, when suddenly Derek's hand was on the back of my shirt, throwing me off the couch with a force that felt as if I had stood in front of a train. My decision had been made for me.

I hit the ground, hard, my head taking a sharp crack against the gravy colored carpet, it smelled like cigarettes and something I didn't even want to think about. The air in my lungs was drawn out of me by the force of the fall, I attempted to breathe more in, but as I began to gasp my vision went black and my body was being held down by something that reeked of sweat and alcohol, just like this entire fucking place. I went limp, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't move...was I dying? If I was, I had expected it to be more painful than this was. The thing holding me down took a sharp breath, making me realize that I was, in fact, still alive and that there was a person on top of me. I couldn't begin to fathom why someone would jump on me at a time like this, maybe it was a prank, maybe I was going to be raped, I hoped it was the first. I saw the true purpose of the first assumed prank as cardboard boxes began to fall on the person on top of me and all around us, grunting noises sounded from them as each cardboard box hit their back, it was safe to assume my savior was a man, or a girl with an unusually low voice. This seemed to go on for what felt like an eternity, I was actually pretty sure we had been buried by all of the damn boxes that we're coming down like rain.

Oxygen crept back into my lungs as the fall of boxes came to a halt. The weight let up and light flooded my eyes as I took a gasp of air, taking in my new environment, I saw Derek and our escort both kneeling on the couch holding up a leaning tower of amps. The floor around me was littered with boxes upon boxes upon boxes, I just mind of sat there on the floor, waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out of one of the boxes and tell me I had just been Punk'd. My eyes wandered to the person sitting directly in front of me as I laid eyes on my human shield for the first time. His eyes were overpowering, a kind of sea green that saw right through me, accented by smudged black eyeliner. His hair was jet black and stuck out in all directions, as if he had been electrocuted earlier and had decided to keep the style. A pale face sat on top of a skinny pale body clothed in worn black skinny jeans and black hoodie that was a size too big for him. If I didn't know better, I would've thought him a runaway cancer patient. I wasn't tan myself, but I was golden compared to him.

A smirk sat on his lips as he announced "This looks pretty bad right now, huh?" and busted up laughing. I tried with every fiber of my being to glare at him, but against my will I gave into laughter as well. And there we were, sat in the middle of more boxes than I could count on my hands, Derek and his friend were doing everything they could to right the stack of amps as we sat in the center of a mess, laughing our asses off.

* * *

**Love me some good sensory details, thanks for reading so far, I love all of you, and don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it! Let's me know if anyone is actually liking it and whether I should keep writing chapters. But ESPECIALLY don't forget to have a nice day o3o **


End file.
